Finding Love Under the Stars
by BTRElevate24seven
Summary: After Logan finds on the roof of the Palm Woods, Kendall finally tells Logan how he feels. Will Logan feel the same way or will he reject Kendall? First Kogan slash. Rated T for swearing.


**A/N: Okay. So I know this is completely different from what I normally write but I've wanted to try and write Kogan for the longest time. So after talking with my friend yesterday she told me to and do it and I did. Also I changed my FanFiction so it is the same as my twitter cause I hate when those two are not the same xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

**Finding Love Under the Stars**

Oh. My. God. He needed to get away that boy. He just didn't want to be around him right now. Like seriously, he loved that boy. He really did. But right now he was just so confused.

Over the past few weeks Kendall had been extremely confused by his feelings. Especially to a certain brunet boy that he considered his older brother. He didn't know when these feelings had started exactly. Wait a minute.

Yes he did. He had accidentally seen Logan. That's right. Logan. 95% percent naked in their shared room in apartment 2J and well… lets just say that Kendall started feeling weird after that. He couldn't really look at the boy anymore without having those weird feelings.

Sigh. This was really frustrating. He was straight… wasn't he?

Ever since he was younger Kendall thought that he was straight. But when he started his freshman year in high school he had started having feelings towards some guys that he knew that he should be feeling towards girls.

He felt the tears coming into his eyes as he was sitting on the edge of the Palm Woods roof.

He really wanted to talk to Logan about all the emotions that he was feeling right now but he to scared that he would lose the older boy's friendship if he did. His friendship with Logan meant everything to Kendall. And honestly he would rather just be friends with Logan and not tell him what he felt then tell Logan about his feelings lose the boy's friendship.

God he was-

"Kendall?"

Fuck. Logan.

Kendall turned around to see Logan standing in the doorway to the roof of the Palm Woods.

"Are you okay, Kendall?" Logan asked moving to sit beside the blond. "You've been up here for hours,"

Kendall merely nod the boy. He didn't trust his voice right now. God. Why the fuck did Logan have to come and find him? He would come back… eventually.

"You sure, dude? Is there something you need to talk about?" Oh my fucking god that kid was getting annoying. He just needed to leave so that Kendall could think about this some more. And if he bugged him enough it would tell him. "Cause you know I'm here if you need to talk, bro,"

Fuck! This was getting harder and harder to keep inside. On the one hand talking about talk it and getting it off is chest would probably make him feel better but the other hand did he really want to risk losing his friendship Logan?

Ah. Fuck it.

If Logan got mad at him for something like this then that was his problem cause Kendall just couldn't take it anymore.

"I love you, Logan," Kendall whispered ever so quietly.

"I love you too-" Kendall cut him off when he continued.

"No, Logan, I mean I'm in love with you. I have been for a while now. And I didn't want to tell you cause I was afraid that you'd hate me for it," Kendall said not meeting Logan's eyes. He was waiting for Logan to tell him that he was disgusted and that he never wanted to talk to Kendall again.

But he was surprised when Logan gently took his face in his hands, forcing Kendall to look at him. Logan slowly closer to the blond.

Kendall could feel his heart start to speed up. He couldn't think straight, was Logan going to kiss him?

Logan crushed their lips together. It took him a minute before he started kissing Logan back. The older boy slowly ran his tongue along Kendall's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Kendall doesn't to hesitate to grant Logan that access.

Logan slowly starts exploring Kendall's mouth, mapping every inch of it. Kendall moans as Logan's tongue brushes the roof of his mouth.

When the boys pulled apart, they were both breathless from the kiss. Logan immediately moved closer to Kendall and leaned their foreheads together.

"You're wrong you know," Logan whispered " I would have never hated you. I love you too, I just never knew how to tell you that I did,"

Kendall smiled for what felt like the first time in ages. Not only did Logan not hate him but he was in love with Kendall as well. There was one thing that Kendall wanted to say but Logan interrupted him.

"I know we just basically admitted our feelings to each other and haven't even really gone out yet but I don't want to wait anymore," Logan said as he pulled back a bit to look at Kendall's pretty green eyes. "So, Kendall, I guess what I'm trying to say is… would you be my boyfriend?"

Kendall can't believe what he was hearing. Was Logan really asking him to be his boyfriend?

Instead of answering Kendall smashed their lips together. He pulled away after a second or so and nodded his headed eagerly. Logan broke out into a smile as he pulled Kendall to him. Kendall rested his head on Logan's shoulder looking out over the city.

"You just made me the happiest person ever," Logan said with a smile.

The boys sat there in silence for a few minutes before Logan stoop up Kendall up with him. Kendall made a noise of protest but Logan silenced him with a sweet kiss.

"It's getting late," He explained to his pouting boyfriend. "We should head back down to the apartment,"

Kendall sighed but nodded. He let Logan gently wrap an arm around his waste lead him to the door of the Palm Woods roof. And they quietly made their way back to the apartment.

They both couldn't be happier at how this night had turned out. The boys had both gotten that they had each wanted for a long time: each other.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked that. Please read and review and tell if I should write more Kogan slash or if I should just stick to Bromance**.

**P.S Follow me on Twitter KogiesGirl.**


End file.
